


life and love are the same

by rocketshiptospace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk if you can really call it babysitting, they do babysitting things, they keep the baby alive though so thats good, well theres a baby at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, all Calum wanted was just one relaxing peaceful night without any freaky shit happening.</p><p>Just one night where he could relax on the couch with a beer and some crisps and just playing some fifa until he almost fell asleep. </p><p>That’s all he wants.</p><p>But instead he walks into the living room of the house he shares with the boys to find Michael lounging on the couch, playing a video game, with an honest to god sleeping baby on his chest.</p><p>Well, ok.</p><p>or, michael and calum are babysitting and feelings get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life and love are the same

**Author's Note:**

> you're probably going to be like "wow ellie this is ridiculous" but in my defense half of this was written at like three in the morning and the other half was written while listening to the sims 2 soundtrack so it would've been a miracle if anything remotely normal had come out of that
> 
> this is so short im so sorry but this is my first time writing malum and i need to get into their dynamic first before i can write longer things sorry :((((

Honestly, all Calum wanted was just one relaxing peaceful night without any freaky shit happening.

Just one night where he could relax on the couch with a beer and some crisps and just playing some fifa until he almost fell asleep.

That’s all he wants.

But instead he walks into the living room of the house he shares with the boys to find Michael lounging on the couch, playing a video game, with an honest to god sleeping baby on his chest.

Well, ok.

It’s a pretty cute sight, actually, the baby cradled in the crook of Michael’s arm, while Michael focuses on the TV screen with a concentrated look on his face, tongue slightly poking out of his mouth.

It pretty cute, yeah, except there’s a baby and Calum’s pretty sure none of them have a baby.

“Michael?” Calum asks, and Michael looks up, slightly startled look on his face.

“Oh, hi Calum. Want to join us?” Michael says, pausing the game and holding up a spare controller.

“I’d love to, really, I just, could you please elaborate on the ‘us’ part first?” Calum asks, pointing at the baby.

“Oh, right, yeah, baby.” Michael says, looking at the tiny sleeping human on his chest. He sounds like he had forgotten the baby was there in the first place. It wouldn’t surprise Calum the tiniest bit if he had.

“This is Grace.” Michael eventually says. Calum nods.

“All right, ok, so we have established the name of the baby. Now please tell me where the fuck you got her and if we are going to get in trouble with the police.”

Michael laughs and the movement of his chest lightly stirs the baby, causing her to move her tiny hand a little bit so it’s now resting on Michael’s collar bone. “It’s my cousins. You know, the blond one with the ugly husband?”

Calum feels like he shouldn’t know exactly who Michael means, but he does so he nods.

“Well, they had this thing, something with charity? Anyway, their babysitter canceled at the last minute and they knew I was in town so they asked me if I could babysit Grace for a night. They’re picking her up again in the morning.” Michael explains with a small shrug, avoiding waking the baby.

“Ah.” Calum says, because it sounds pretty logical to him, and plops down on the couch and grabs the spare controller, joining Michael in a game of fifa.

They play for awhile and it’s weirdly domestic. The baby makes gurgling noises every now and then and whenever she does Michael looks down at her with this fond look on his face and occasionally he will rub her back or play with her little hands whenever a loading screen pops up during the game and Calum’s probably going to melt soon that’s how cute it is.

“She’s so tiny.” Calum breathes out, staring at the little baby curiously, his head cocked slightly to the side.

“Just like your dick.” Michael says, without looking up from the TV.

“Michael Gordon Clifford you cannot talk about my dick, or dicks in general actually, when there’s a baby around, oh my god.” Calum scolds him, and Michael laughs.

“She’s barely one years old, I don’t think she even realizes what’s going on right now.” He says.

As if on cue, Grace starts to cry.

“See, there you go, you’ve made her cry with your dick talk.” Calum says with a sigh.

“Technically you have said that word more than me, you deal with it.” Michael says and suddenly Calum’s holding a tiny little infant in his arms.

As if on instinct he carefully wraps his arms around her and makes sure to hold her tiny little head why he softly bounces her up and down. “Shh, don’t worry little girl, it’s ok.” He mutters and her crying subdues only slightly.

“Maybe she’s hungry?” Calum asks Michael, who’s stood up to turn off the TV.

Michael turns to Calum and his face lights up. “Yeah, that’s probably it! Wait a minute, I’ll go heat up her bottle, my cousin explained me how to do it before she frantically left, just give me a sec.”

He disappears into the kitchen, leaving Calum with Grace, who’s still quietly blubbering into his shoulder. He rubs her back soothingly, “don’t worry little cuddle bug, Michael’s gonna get you some food, he’ll be back soon, all right? Please don’t cry, princess, food’s not worth the tears.” Calum mumbles absentmindedly.

“You’re good with her.” Michael says from where he’s leaning against the door frame. The sudden noise scares Calum and he almost actually fucking drops the baby.

“Never mind.” Michael says with a laugh and Calum glares at him.

“You scared me.” He says defensively, cuddling Grace a little bit closer to him. Her cries have subsided to a soft sniffling.

Michael says nothing, just standing there, looking at Calum with something what seems to be a fond look on his face. Calum can’t really tell from this distance. “Stop staring at me you idiot.” Calum says, because it’s making him slightly uncomfortable.

Michael shakes his head, fond smile still on his face and without a word, heads back into the kitchen, only to emerge seconds later with a bottle. He hands it to Calum, like Calum knows what to do with it, and raises an expecting eyebrow in Calum’s direction.

Luckily Calum indeed knows what to do and he quickly repositions him and Grace so she’s now comfortably snuggled into the crook of his left arm, that’s leaning on the couch pillows, and starts feeding her.

“Michael, what did I say about staring.” Calum says, without looking up from Grace. He can feel Michael’s eyes on him, it’s like a weird sixth sense that he has, that he always knows where Michael is, what Michael does, where he’s looking at. It’s like a specific part of his brain is always focused on Michael.

“Sorry, it’s just, it’s really fucking cute.” Michael says and then suddenly he hears a shutter sound.

“You did not just take a picture.” Calum deadpans as he finally looks up to glare at Michael, who’s just lowering his phone.

“Absolutely not, where are you talking about.” Michael says, but there’s a smirk on his face and he quickly shoves his phone in his back pocket.

“Delete the picture.”

“Make me.”

And fuck, would Calum love to just lean over and smash his lips to Michael and retrieve the phone from his back pocket the minute he gets distracted, but there’s a baby in his arms, peacefully sucking on her bottle, so he _can’t._

Instead he idly kicks his foot in Michael’s direction, making Michael laughs.

“Very effective.” Michael says, before grabbing his phone again. “Should I order pizza? I’m hungry, man.”

“You always are. But sure, yeah, I could use some pizza.” Calum says, focusing on Grace again.

So that’s how they end up sprawled on the couch, lazily watching TV and eating pizza, Grace this time on Calum’s chest.

It’s pretty normal, just two friends hanging out, doing friend  things, but then with a baby. It should be normal, it should be ok, except it isn’t.

Except it _isn’t,_ because Michael keeps staring at him with this _look_ on his face and Calum doesn’t know what to do with it.

He knows he’s attracted to Michael, he’s not going to be lying to himself, Michael’s a hot piece of ass that Calum would never deny himself.

Except Michael’s not looking at him with lust in his eyes, isn’t looking at him as if he’s waiting for the baby to fall asleep so he can press him against a wall and kiss him senseless, which is something Calum would be ok with, something Calum could deal with.

No, Michael’s looking at him like Calum is Michael’s entire _world,_ that he’s everything Michael ever needs and that he would sit on this couch with Calum just doing nothing for the rest of his life if he could and it _scares_ Calum.

He doesn’t think anyone has ever look at him like that.

\--

Eventually it’s time to put Grace to bed (Calum thanks Michael’s cousins for a good ten minutes for providing them with Grace’s travel crib because he has no idea where she should’ve slept otherwise).

They tuck her in together and she’s staring up to them with her big blue eyes and Calum’s going to melt for like the millionth time tonight.

“You should sing her a lullaby.” Michael whispers, hooking his chin over Calum’s shoulder.

Calum scrunches up his nose. “Can’t you?”

Michael scoffs. “You and I both know my voice is way too punk rock to sing lullaby’s. She’ll have nightmares for years and my cousin will murder me.”

Calum wants to resent the argument, because Michael’s voice is soft and soothing when he wants it to be, Calum has heard it enough times on the tour bus when they were a thousand miles away from home and Calum couldn’t sleep, Michael cuddling him into his chest and softly singing him whatever song came into his mind, slowly coaxing him to sleep.

But he figures he might as well, so he starts softly singing twinkle twinkle little star.

Michael still has his chin hooked on Calum’s shoulder and his arms around Calum’s waist and Grace is slowly falling asleep, her eyes drooping close and Michael’s breath is on Calum’s neck and he’s never felt so at home.

“She’s asleep.” Calum mutters when he’s finished singing.

“Yeah.” Michael mutters. “We would be kickass parents, wouldn’t we?”

Calum laughs. “We wouldn’t Michael. Let’s be real here, Grace wasn’t really fussy today. You literally handed her to me the minute she started crying. If we had a kid you’d be running and screaming out the door within two days.”

Michael huffs. “Ok, so I need to work on that a bit.”

Calum chuckles and turns around to leave, only to find he’s still in Michael’s grasp and that their faces or only inches apart right now.

All right.

“Also, are you saying you don’t want my babies?” Michael says and he’s pouting and it’s so cute and Calum just wants to hit him. With his mouth. On Michael’s mouth.

So he does.

Michael immediately responds by kissing back and moving his hands from around Calum’s waist to Calum’s face so he can pull the boy in even closer and like.

It’s their first kiss and Calum has thought about this, of course he has, but he never expected it to be like this.

He never expected it to feel like coming home.

Michael suddenly pulled away and rested his forehead against Calum’s. “Let’s go get some rest, yeah?  Grace needs another bottle in like, three hours and I would like to get at least a little bit of sleep tonight.”

Calum nods and follows Michael into his bedroom, where they pull of their clothes and slip into bed in nothing but their boxers, immediately curling around in each other like it’s second nature.

They don’t talk about the kiss, or what it means, or what they are, because they know. They both just know.

Just as Calum’s drifting off he can feel Michael press a kiss to hair and whisper “Goodnight, I love you.” and all he can murmur back is “love you”’ and then he’s asleep.

\--

(He wakes up three hours later to the baby crying and when he wakes up Michael all Michael does is grumble and kick him out of bed and tell him to do something about the noise because “I need my beauty sleep Calum, you don’t, you are already beautiful.”

Calum wants to retort that flattery isn’t going to help him, but Michael’s already snuggled back into the blankets and he looks so cute and fluffy so Calum just lets him and wanders off to feed the baby.

Yeah, Michael and him really shouldn’t have kids right now, he thinks as he’s standing there in the middle of the fucking night, feeding Grace, sleep still in his eyes and appearance rumpled.

But, you know.

Maybe someday. )

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://skatertotluke.tumblr.com) :)))


End file.
